everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Hunter Huntsman/cartoon
Hunter Huntsman debuted in the cartoon series in the Chapter 1 webisode "The World of Ever After High", which premiered on May 30, 2013. He is voiced by Grant George in the English version of the cartoon. Chapter 1 Webisodes Over an undetermined time period, Hunter participates in the Legacy Day rehearsals, has lunch with Daring and Hopper in the castleteria, and texts with Ashlynn. He participates in the Legacy Day rehearsals. He will have a front row seat on Legacy Day, for which he participates in the rehearsals now. When it's Hunter's turn, Pesky blows him a raspberry, prompting Hunter to go after his pet. Minutes later, he witnesses Raven's first open rejection of her destiny. Hunter has Muse-ic with Professor Piper. He supports Madeline Hatter during the royal student council presidential campaign. To avoid a bad grade in Science and Sorcery, Hunter attends a study party hosted by Briar. When Hunter is too caught up in his video game to notice Ashlynn's attempts to gain his attention, C.A. Cupid intervenes. Hunter fetches the new shipment for The Glass Slipper on Ashlynn's behalf. Ashlynn quickly works him out of the back door afterwards to avoid her friends seeing him. Outside, Hunter is pelted with acorns by Pesky, prompting a chase that leads right back to The Glass Slipper and an unorthodox method of getting the shipment on display. Hunter attends Grimmnastics class. During a picnic in the Enchanted Forest, Hunter's relationship with Ashlynn is discovered by Cedar Wood. Sympathetic to their plight, Cedar devises a way for her to not spill their secret, which Hunter and Ashlynn are grateful for. He attends Science and Sorcery. Like his peers, Hunter dresses his finest for Legacy Day, though he disapproves of the event. When Raven refuses to sign the Storybook of Legends, Hunter is among the students cheering for her. Like the rest of the Rebels, Hunter has a food fight with the Royals in the castleteria. TV specials He will have a front row seat on Legacy Day, for which he participates in the rehearsals now. When it's Hunter's turn, Pesky blows him a raspberry, prompting Hunter to go after his pet. Minutes later, he witnesses Raven's first open rejection of her destiny. Like his peers, Hunter dresses his finest for Legacy Day, though he disapproves of the event. When Raven refuses to sign the Storybook of Legends, Hunter is among the students cheering for her. Chapter 2 Webisodes Hunter hangs out in the hallways and watches Blondie's MirrorCast show. Hunter and Ashlynn prepare a secret picnic in their favorite spot. Duchess Swan and Sparrow Hood catch them in the middle of their date and Duchess threatens to reveal them to the whole school. Hunter and Ashlynn ask Cedar Wood for advice. With her encouragement, they reveal their relationship to the whole school. Later, Ashlynn breaks up with him to protect him and their stories. Hunter attends the True Hearts Day dance. After hearing the history of True Hearts Day, Ashlynn is inspired to reconcile with him. He agrees to start dating again. He and Ashlynn chat about their class schedules. Hunter attends Apple's birthday baking contest. Hunter asks Ashlynn why salad reminds her of a sale at the Glass Slipper. Hunter cheers for all the performances at the talent show. Hunter's date gets interrupted by a flying croquet ball to the head. Hunter, along with Ashlynn and Duchess, save the Enchanted Lake from pollution. A jittery Hunter greets Mr. Badwolf, but gets disrespected, to his dismay. He vows to Cerise and Raven as a huntsman, to protect damsels. He is convinced that he vanquishes the Professor. He demonstrates how a Rebel should act. Hunter and Sparrow have a brawl because of Kitty's plan for an argument. Hunter offers Ashlynn flowers. TV specials Hunter and Ashlynn prepare a secret picnic in their favorite spot. Duchess Swan and Sparrow Hood catch them in the middle of their date and Duchess threatens to reveal them to the whole school. Hunter and Ashlynn ask Cedar Wood for advice. With her encouragement, they reveal their relationship to the whole school. Later, Ashlynn breaks up with him to protect him and their stories. Hunter attends the True Hearts Day dance. After hearing the history of True Hearts Day, Ashlynn is inspired to reconcile with him. He agrees to start dating again. Hunter and the boys prepare for the bookball match. He visits Heritage Hall. When being interviewed by Blondie, he is originally unaware that Raven pledges to sign. At the bookball match, he is easily pummeled by the Giants. Hunter attends the Thronecoming dance. Chapter 3 Webisodes Hunter is given treats by Ginger, but referring to what Gus and Helga claim, Hunter is not very eager anymore. Gallery Webisode gallery Maddie-in-Chief - Rebels unamused.jpg Briar's Study Party - group concern.jpg The Day Ever After - all-inclusive food fight.jpg TV special gallery The Tale of Legacy Day - antsy Rebels.jpg Category:Chapter 1 characters Category:Chapter 2 characters Category:Chapter 3 characters Category:A Tale of Two Tales characters Category:True Hearts Day characters Category:Thronecoming characters Category:Spring Unsprung characters